


Sick Day

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [29]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chicken Soup, Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I’m sick, so take a wild guess where this title is coming from. Jim gets sick, and Chris has to deal with him being in bed and not in class. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

“AAAAACHOOOOOOO!” the explosive sneeze emanated from the lump in the bed on one side of the room. Chris shook his head. He had been alerted by McCoy that Jim was sick. McCoy had taken tricorder readings, and, like a good cadet relayed them back to Starfleet Medical, who sent along some medicine. The poor man had a sinus infection.

“Jim?” Chris asked. Another snuffling sneeze greeted his query as the lump turned over and blearily peered up at the Academy Commandant.

“Yes?” Jim asked. “You’ll forgib me if I don’d get up. I think my cold excuses me fromb dat.” Jim responded. He sounded awful. Jim never skipped class or anything else that was important. When the man got sick, he so whole-heartedly. His face was flushed with a fever, his throat was sore, and his sinuses were so stopped up and had become a mouth breather.

Chris pulled up a chair next to his bed. He carried a bowl of chicken noodle soup in one hand and orange juice in the other. “I just thought you’d appreciate some soup,” he told him. Jim took the bowl and sat up. Chris noticed that he was wearing the flannel pajamas Sarah had given him for his birthday last year. “Cold?” Chris asked, even though the temperature was warm.

“Yeah,” Jim replied. “Bondes sayds dat it’s the feber,” Jim told him.

Chris reached out and ran a hand through the fever dampened hair as Jim started to eat his soup. “Well, you are excused from classes for the next few days,” Chris said trying to lighten the mood.

Jim sniffled. “Not de way I would like do,” Jim replied. “Bondes bedside madder sucks. He hit me hard wid his hypo!”

Chris tried not to laugh. The sinus infection made his speech comical. “He just wanted to make sure you get better fast,” Chris told him affectionately.

“Well, how is giving me a hickey wid a hypo making me get better faster?” Jim asked.

Chris had no answer to that. All he could really do was make sure Jim did what the doctor ordered, and he adored doing that so much, he took him home.


End file.
